Favored by the Master of Death
by The Band of Thieves
Summary: L is a simple human who just happened to catch the eye of the Master of Death.
1. My Name is Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Favored by the Master of Death

The team charged with catching Kira was working hard at hardly working. L sat at in front of the enormous computer screens, simply staring and scooping spoonful after spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Everyone else simply lounged, hanging all over the couches, with the exception of Mr. Yagami and Shuichi, who played cards on a table they pulled in from another room. The team was tired at being yelled at for disturbing L's musing and was told to sit and be quiet. The team looked up as Watari entered the room with a napkin in his hand.

"Ryuuzaki," the man said as he handed the napkin to his charge, "you have a visitor." The team glanced up, beginning to feel interested in something other than counting the tiles in the ceiling.

"Who is it?" L questioned as he wiped his mouth. Light leaned in subtly, hoping to catch something he could use to his advantage at a later day.

"The Master." Watari stated simply. L nodded and, somewhat reluctantly, gestured with his spoon and the elderly man left, presumably to let the unknown man in.

"L, who is The Master?" Light questioned as everyone straightened themselves, trying to look more presentable in the eyes of their new guest.

"That would be me I assume. Ridiculous code name if I do say so myself." A clear voice resounded through the open room. Everyone, save for L, turned to face the newcomer. His black shaggy hair reminded them of L, but that was where the similarities stopped. He was tall and had strong features that reminded them of royalty. His bright green eyes captured and held ones gaze easily and his tanned skin was a great contrast to the paleness that surrounded him, intensifying the intimidating aura he gave off. The man ignored everyone and made his way over to L, who still had yet to acknowledge him. He gripped the back of the chair that L crouched in and swing it around to face him.

Light moved to pull the man back, genuinely fearing for his enemy. Watari simply held up a hand, stopping the killer in his tracks.

"Master won't be happy if you interrupt their reunion." He gruffly stated. The group watched with their hands on their guns as 'Master' leaned in close, attempting to catch L's attention. He lifted a hand and ran it though L's long locks, pushing it away from his eyes. When L still refused to look up at him Masters long fingers made their way to L's chin, gently raising his face upward in a silent command to look at him. L complied slowly, his eyes sliding upward until his gaze met his captor's.

"L," Master murmured, "I forgive you." Hands fell away from guns as confused looks crossed everyone's face and Watari relaxed his tense stance. Master pulled L out of his chair and tugged him towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Matsuda questioned as the duo climbed the stairs.

"To take a nap." Master retorted, "Oh, by the way. My name is Harry."

* * *

Okay tell me what you think. I personally like it and am willing to turn this into a multichapter story, but its not going to happen if you guys dont want it because I have a lot on my plate, but would be willing to do it for you all. If you want it to continue Review saying so or PM me, just know it might be a bit before I get to it because I a finishing up another multichapter right now. As always, many thanks for stopping to read.

_The Band of Thieves_


	2. Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson

Favored by the Master of Death Chapter 2

The Battle of Hogwarts

Harry kneeled on the hard, unforgiving floor as the people around him cheered. Tom was dead by Harry's hand and everyone around him was so fucking happy. He was a murderer. They should be locking him up, not congratulating him on a job well done. Harry stared at nothing, blocking out the sound, waiting for silence.

'That didn't take long.' Harry thought sluggishly when he registered that there was no sound being made. He felt someone coming towards him and willed them away without making a move. He just wanted to be left alone.

"I am sorry my dear young master but I can't leave you alone. Not just yet." A silky voice reached Harry's ears, causing him to look up. Before him stood a man with pale, ivory skin stretched thin over a small body. The man had sleek black hair that was so dark that nothing, except the man's eyes, rivaled the purity of the color. In his hand he held a black cane, the hint of the silver head peeking through the man's skeletal fingers.

"Who are you?" Harry heard Ron shout from somewhere behind him.

"I'm sorry I don't speak to vermin, especially ones who are rude. If you were not friends with my master I would stamp you out like the bacteria you are." the unknown man snapped.

"I'm sorry sir but… who is your master?" Harry asked, all the pain and confusion he was feeling dropping away.

"That's right; you said that young you would be clueless as to the power you now possess. You are my master, and I am here to put you where you need to be."

"Wait…are you…your Death." Harry whispered, causing the crowd around him to shuffle uneasily.

"And you are my master. You have all my hollows. Now young master it is up to you. Will you come willingly to take your rightful place or will I have to use other means?" Death questioned.

"Where will you take me?" Harry asked as the crowd shuffled.

"Back to the beginning." Death replied.

"Beginning of what?" Harry questioned softly as Death held out a hand.

"Of time." Death grinned. Harry looked around and saw the pain on his friends faces. With a small smile and a whispered apology Harry grabbed Death's outstretched hand and disappeared, leaving nothing but a holly wand in his place.

* * *

Present Day

Light's age: 18

Light and Watari watched the screens as Harry kicked off his shoes and flopped onto L's bed. The two conversed for a short time before, talking about nothing but the weather, before L was tugged onto the bed and tucked beneath Harry's arm. Much to Light's surprise L fell asleep, quickly following a passed out Harry to the world of dreams.

Light held back a scowl. This…Harry character was ruining all of his well laid plans. He had given up the book to take the suspicion off of himself, and managed to get it to someone who would have no problem killing. He then got the book back into his hands so that he would have his memories return. In a few days Rem is to kill L, but the enigma of a detective had introduced a new piece to the game, whether the man had the power of a pawn or a queen remains to be seen. Now Light had to do some digging and get information so he could see if he could safely move on with his plans.

"Watari, who is that man?" Light asked, hoping the old man would give him something useful.

"I don't know him as well as L does." Watari confessed, attracting Matsuda's attention, "I do know that it is a good thing he is here. I am hoping he will stay."

"Why is it a good thing he is here?" Matsuda inquired, beating Light to the punch.

"With the presence of the Master, Ryuuzaki's deductive abilities increase substantially. That and the two have worked on several large scale cases together. They are so efficient that they are often compared to the fictional detectives Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson." Watari informed.

"So Harry is L's student?" Matsuda guessed.

"Quite the opposite in fact. Harry is the master and L the student. The Master is more than a title for this man. He is more cunning then a fox, more intelligent than a raven, swifter than a snake, more courageous than a lion, and he is scarier than death when angered. He is truly the master of life and its many obstacles and limitations. When you are trying to understand the Master you must take everything you know about life and logic and throw it away, because he does not fit into any category of them. He is a force that I do not wish to cross and if anyone can catch Kira it is this man." Watari stated without hesitation, "The only reason he and L met was because the Master sought L out in an attempt to distract himself from the dullness of normal people, or so he says. L still has yet to best him in any challenge and there is no record of him anywhere."

Light looked at the screen once more, anger and hatred bubbling in his stomach. So Harry was the queen, with powers that you couldn't hope to match. His checkmate with L had been destroyed by one stupid person.

'Could he be good enough to catch me? I have evaded L so far but according to Watari Harry was a thousand times better. Maybe it is all a ruse to scare me. That has to be it. No one is better than L.' Light thought to himself as he studied the sleeping duo.

"I'm going to go study. Please come and get me if any new developments come up." Light said as he made his way upstairs. He needed to make a plan to get Harry on his side or to reveal his full name so that Light could get rid of him at his earliest convenience. Light got the feeling that this game had just gotten harder and a whole lot better.

* * *

Rem gazed at the screen, trying to hide the fact that her whole body was shaking in fear.

'The master of her master is here.' she thought as she committed the image of the Master to memory. She thought on what she had heard of him. None of the other reapers had ever seen him and lived to tell about it. Death however, spoke of his little master often. The primordial often spoke of the beauty and raw power that his new master had, the latter of which liked to flair with his temper when displeased. He also spoke on how the 'young master' was only attached to one human. Said human happened to be the one that Death had found to be intriguing, and had NOT considered killing just for fun.

'L is that human. He has caught both the eye of Death and the favor of the Master of Death.' Rem thought as she turned from the screen and moved away. When he had entered, the Master had not commented on or acknowledged her presence in any physical way. He had however, lashed out with his magic, making her feel as if she was being ripped into pieces for disobeying orders and leaving the Shinigami realm without permission.

With a sigh Rem reached out with her mind and projected a single thought into Ryukk's mind;

'The Master is here.'

* * *

The response this got was amazing, and I am really shocked. Thank you to all who review and answer any questions I asked. Anyways please tell me what you think via review or PM. Thanks for taking the time to read!

_The Band of Thieves_


	3. Seeing a Guy About a Name

Favored by the Master of Death Chapter 3

10 Years Earlier

L's age: 15

L stared at the file in his hand, the light from his computer illuminating its words.

"Do you know who it is?" L heard the voice of the NYPD head come through the speakers. Giving the file one more look, L answered.

"It's the girlfriend. She had motive due to the fact that her boyfriend, the victim, was cheating on her. She had means via the gun that she was given by a drug user, who stole it from its original owner and your initial suspect. Lastly she had opportunity when she was at a bar that the manager places her and her boyfriend at the night of the crime. Said bar is just down the road from where the victim's body was found." L intoned, trying to keep the fact that this case had been utterly boring from coloring his tone.

"Is there any physical proof?" the captain asked.

"It was nearly unnoticeable but she had scratched herself on the building as she dragged the body to the store. The scratch was deep enough that it caused her to bleed. A few blood splatters were found on the inside collar of the victim's shirt. The reason it was so hard to find was because said shirt was a deep red color, making it easy for the blood to blend in with the material." L informed.

"Okay we will bring her in. Thank you L, the NYPD could not have done it without you." the captain said as a chat box opened on L's screen reading _'Well done - MOD'_. L blinked in confusion. This was a secure network that he himself had set up. Chat boxes didn't even exist in the program.

"Yes, do have a good day." L replied absently, his curiosity piqued as he typed back.

_'Who is this? - L'_

_ 'An interested party - MOD'_ the mystery person typed back.

_ 'Interested in what? - L'_

_ 'You - MOD'_ the computer screen glowed.

_'Why? - L'_ L typed.

_'Meet me in an hour at the sweet shop down the road from the murder's location. I will tell you when we meet face to face. When you get there I will be at the table under the saying 'the servant bows to the master'. Don't be late Mr. Lawliet. - MOD._

The text box disappeared with a whoosh, leaving L frozen in place, his pale face drained of blood and is brain moving a mile a minute. This stranger knew his name. No one, save for a few people in Wammy's House, knew his name. The panic settled slowly as logic took over, allowing him to speak.

"Watari, get the car ready, I have to go out." L shouted as he shut down his laptop and packed away his equipment.

"Where are you going?" Watari asked.

"To see a man about a name."

* * *

Present Day

L's age: 25

Harry stirred and moved to roll over but was stopped by a weight pinning his arm down. He cracked his eyes open and looked down at L, who was still fast asleep, curled against his side.

Harry reached over and pushed L's long locks out of his face and gave a small frown as he took in L's appearance. His pale face had a sick look to it and his eyes sported bark bruises underneath. He hadn't been sleeping well again.

With a small sigh Harry carefully pulled his arm out from under his smaller counterpart, and made his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stripped quickly before he could change his mind and return to L in the bed. As he stepped under the hot water he slowly initiated a mental link with Death.

'How are things?' he asked mentally as he reached for the shampoo.

'Well my young master' Death replied, 'collections have gone smoothly and… young master are you contacting me while in the shower again?' Harry scowled as he slicked conditioner through his wild hair.

'That's not important right now.' Harry bit mentally, not caring to have this conversation again.

'It may not be important to you young master, but the longer we talk the clearer the image of you and your surroundings becomes. Right now I am aware that you are very naked and wet and that is no state for proper conversation.' Death sighed.

'This is no idle conversation to fill my time. I wished to share with you my… ire at finding a Shinigami not where she is supposed to be.' Harry nearly snapped as he reached for the conditioner, 'She is a classification 2 so she can't be written off as a mental human and I know for a fact that she is not on duty. Top notch security was the condition I gave you for creating that world of yours if I remember correctly.' Death grimaced. Getting Harry to approve of a whole separate world had been a hassle, and Harry had always made his position clear of 'Operation Shinigami'.

'I understand my lord. I will get right on it.' Death complied.

'See to it that you do.' Harry commanded.

As Harry cut off the connection Death sighed. He really did like the young master, seeing as they had been with each other for thousands of years, but when he was angry Harry liked to give Death a hard time. It was safe to that right now Harry was very angry.

He stood from his chair and made his way to his closet, pulling out a deep black suit coat to finish his usual, classy attire. He pulled on his jacket and made his way to the door. He had a reaper to collect and some humans to scare.

* * *

Harry made his way from the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel, only to collide with a sleepy L.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Harry laughed as he pushed L's hair out of his eyes once again, admiring the beauty of _his_ L, "how did you sleep?" L looked down and shuffled his feet before he seemed to realize something.

"I slept well. I neglected to mention at an earlier time but there are cameras in every room with no blind spots. We also have two people monitoring them at all moments." L informed. Harry gave a wicked grin and looked up to where he already knew a camera to be.

"I know that. I figured that out the moment I set foot in the building and saw you giant wall of screens. You were always overly cautious." Harry smiled, feeling his heart skip a beat at the ease of their relationship, even after what had happened.

"I had figured you would. I am going to take a shower and will meet you in the main room when I am done." L stated and moved to slink passed Harry, only to be quickly snagged around the waist and pulled into a fierce kiss. Harry pulled back and looked at L, who was fighting to hold onto his senses.

"Go shower. I will meet you downstairs." Harry grinned, loving the flustered look in those deep brown eyes, before giving L one more small peck. L nodded and retreated into the bathroom as Harry strolled over and pulled open the top right drawer of the long dresser that took up a wall of the bedroom. In the drawer was several stacks of neatly folded clothes that were much too big to fit L's smaller frame.

'I really do love that man.' Harry thought as he pulled on a deep green, button up shirt and black jeans, ignoring the rumpled and worn look of one of his older t-shirts, the one he knew was L's favorite. Slowly he made his way downstairs and over to Aizawa and Matsuda, who were both sipping on coffee, looking anywhere but the screen that showed L's room.

"Morning." Harry greeted as he sat in the open chair next to the duo, "Enjoy the view?"

"What, n-no." Matsuda stuttered as his face turned a light shade of pink, causing Aizawa to chuckle.

"Relax I'm just kidding around." Harry laughed. While Matsuda continued to flounder Aizawa struck up a conversation.

"So Harry, will you be staying and helping with the investigation?" Aizawa questioned as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know yet. I want to spend some time with the previous suspect, and if it gets interesting I will send over my credentials and hope to get hired." Harry responded nonchalantly as he watched Light and his father make their way down the third level stairs on one of the screens.

"I hope you do," Matsuda added, having gotten over his embarrassment, "Mr. Watari said you are really good at what you do." Harry grinned softly as he thought on the little time he had spent with the old man.

"That old dog." He murmured with a grin. Just after he did Light had made his way down the stairs and called out to Harry.

"Hey Harry, I was thinking that if you don't know the area and haven't eaten yet I could show you a small café down the road." Light offered with a welcoming smile, setting his new plans into motion. Harry stood and walked over towards Light just as L made his way down. The detective gave a quick, subtle nod and slouched over to the viewing screens.

"Ya sure, I could go for some fresh air." Harry agreed, looking Light in the eye. Light nodded and moved to get his phone from storage as Harry went to L. He lifted L's downcast face with a single finger under the detective's chin.

"Be good while I'm gone." Harry whispered before placing a soft kiss on L's forehead. L nodded, causing Harry to give him a soft smile before turning on his heel and leading a silently fuming Light out the door.

'Well,' Harry thought to himself, 'time to get to know a serial killer.'

* * *

Okay Chapter Three up! To Clow Angel, hopefully this chapter was better in the aspects of going into a little more depth on what the characters are thinking. As usual, tell me what you think via Review, or PM. I genuinely want to know! Thanks for taking the time to read this!

_The Band of Thieves_


	4. Breakfast with a Killer

Favored by the Master of Death Chapter 4

Present Day

"So…I have heard you are a really good detective." Light began conversationally as they exited the building, trying to process the fact that this deadly man was officially an enemy, if what Light had just seen was anything to go by.

"Yes I'm told that I am." Harry dismissed, not seeming to want to comment on his aptitude.

"Are you going to join the investigation? We could really use you." Light plowed on as he thought 'Come on damn you, I need information.'

"I might. The whole idea of Kira fascinated me." Harry confessed as they rounded the corner just down the road from the café they were headed to, hiding an amused smile, knowing he was playing Light like a fiddle.

"How so?" Light asked. Maybe Harry wasn't an enemy

"Well there is no doubt that Kira believes that he or she is a god. What he has failed to consider is that there may be someone more powerful out there." Harry informed as they entered the packed establishment.

"What makes you think that?" Light asked after they had placed their orders and stood of to the side to wait for their numbers to be called.

"Well both L and I came to the same conclusion; Kira was testing a new power. At first I thought the power Kira possessed could be a genetic mutation. However, after some digging I found that the pattern though out history if a single mutation pops up, it is either widespread or is met by several other similar mutations that compete for dominance. With the lack of repetition or competitors I concluded that this 'power' that Kira had was something given to Kira and Kira two. What L didn't think of was it was an object, not a mental capability, which was given to both Kiras. Seeing as no technology has been made with the capability of what Kira has, I concluded that I must be some form of mythical being that gave the Kiras their power. It is only logical to assume that these beings that gave the powers to Kira are idiotic upstarts in their community and will eventually have to deal with a higher power. It is most likely that said high power will also end up dealing with both Kira one and two. At the rate Kira has been killing, my guess is that he or she hasn't even given a thought to there being a higher power whose attention they might catch with how much killing has been done." Harry finished as they seated themselves at a table with their meals in hand.

'How the hell could this guy figure all that with two videos and a record of all the killings done by Kira?' Light panicked in his mind as Harry took a huge bite out of the sandwich he ordered, 'I need to figure out his name now, before he figures more out.' Light pushed some noodles into his mouth as he thought on how to broach the subject.

"So Harry, what is your opinion on what Kira is doing?" Light asked before he plopped a small piece of chicken into his mouth. Harry gave a thoughtful look, glancing out the window as his face was illuminated by the sun shining brightly at him. He slowly chewed, swallowed, and just as he was about to speak, Light got an armful of a certain blonde haired girl.

"Light, I was just coming to see you!" Misa exclaimed as she pulled up a chair and sat at the table. Harry narrowed his eyes at Misa, examining her features, paying the Shinigami behind her no notice. She has the Shinigami eyes. This will be fun.

"Hi, I'm Misa!" She exclaimed with a smile, "I'm Light's girlfriend."

"I'm Harry Potter. I might be joining the Kira task force." Harry grinned as Misa read the name he knew to be floating above his own head.

"Oh really? That's so cool, so you will be working with Light?" Misa gushed; covering direct sight to most of Light's body as he quickly accessed his watch's secret compartment. With a mental smirk Light wrote Harry's name onto the piece of the Death Note that he had.

"Yes though I must say you have some impressive eyes. You were able to spot Light in a crowded café. I dare say your eyesight must be almost… supernatural." Harry complimented with a borderline evil grin.

'I've got to keep him busy. Still half a minute.' Light thought eagerly, 'This is the end of the road for you Master.'

"Thank you. It's one of my best features, don't you think Light?" Misa asked, turning her face to Light's hoping that he would give her something that resembled praise.

"Yes Misa, your eyes are beautiful." Light allowed as he thought, 'Nearly there.'

"Aw Light! You're making me blush." Misa giggled, happy to have been useful to her love. Behind her Ryukk shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how his master would react to what was about to happen.

"Yes well, I was just thinking that maybe-" Harry began before suddenly stopping. He grimaced, pain flashing across his eyes as his hand flew to his chest, fisting into his expensive shirt.

"What's the matter?" Misa asked with fake concern as Ryukk began to back away, not liking the angry power flowing off his master's body.

"I-" Harry croaked, "I don't know. My chest hurts. It must be that old stab wound acting up again." The last part had been a lie of course, just like the supposed pain he was in. His anger, however, was very real, and he decided to let Ryukk know it. It was this stupid Shinigami that started the whole mess anyways. It was time for him to be punished.

"Excuse me; I'm going to get some air." Harry bit, lacing pain into his voice. As he exited the building he slowly allowed his rage to show.

"Light, what happened, didn't you write his name?" Misa asked lowly as Ryukk began to shift uncomfortably.

"Yes I did, he just…isn't dying." Light whispered back, anger clear in his voice as Ryukk groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Misa asked, directing the question at Ryukk, who was beginning to double over in pain and whimper.

"The master," Ryukk choked as pain ripped through him, 'isn't happy with me. Rem warned me he was near, but-" Ryukk's body shook as he coughed, black sludge spewing from his mouth, invisible to everyone but Light, Misa, and a pleased Harry.

'What the hell?' Light thought as he attempted to keep calm, 'Who is Ryukk's master? What's going on?'

"Light, you need to go or Harry will start to wonder what is taking you so long." Misa urged, trying to hold back her fear at the sight of Ryukk heaving on the floor, whimpering for his master to forgive him.

"You're right. I will see you soon." Light murmured, trying to organize his raging emotions. Confusion; how the hell is Harry alive and who is the being that holds immense power over Ryukk. Anger; Harry isn't fucking dead and now he needs a new plan. Lastly is caution, he realized as he gave Harry a smile as he exited the café;

'Who is this man?'

* * *

10 Years Earlier

L strolled into the small sweet shop, hand fingering the small gun in his pocket. He quickly scanned the room and found the quote he was looking for on the wall to his left, a person with black hair sitting under it. The person's back was to the door, making L feel even more hesitant then he already was.

'He knows my name, I have to go.' L thought to himself as he slowly shuffled his way over, his eyes glued to the ground. He sat in the open chair across from the mystery person and only when his knees were pulled to his chest did he look up.

The person, who was definitely a man, before him had a tan complexion, sharp features, and startling green eyes. The man stared at L for a moment, seeming to study L, just as L was studying him.

"Well," the man began, breaking the tense silence between them, "You're certainly much more attractive than I thought you would be. Your eyes are some of the most beautiful things I have seen in years." L blinked, his mind coming up short, refusing to give him something to say in response. Was this man hitting on him?

"I'm MOD or Harry, whichever you prefer." Harry informed, "You are my new favorite person. Come let's go solve a murder." With that Harry stood and dragged a shocked L from his seat and to his car, slipping right into L's otherwise dull life.

'Well,' L thought 'This should be fun.'

* * *

**Well, after a three week Hiatus filled with papers, notes, textbooks, jobs, and the start of school I am back. No guarantee I will be regular again because a review makes me want to take this story in a whole new direction then what I have written out. Guys I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP. How do you want Harry's involvement to affect this case. Make him clever enough to find physical proof or just magic the answer using Death. It's up to you because I want to do it both ways and can't decide. Tell me what you feel in a review or PM. Thanks for reading this!**

**_The Band of Thieves_**


	5. the Ringing Bells

Favored by the Master of Death Chapter 5

Light and Harry returned just as the sky opened up and poured rain down upon the city. Inside, surrounded by everyone but L and Watari, was a man with a thick file.

"Harry!" the man exclaimed when he caught of his of his dark haired friend, "Will you tell these men that I am not some evil person here to kill them all."

Light looked the man over in silence, his feelings still raging like an undecipherable storm. The stranger had pale skin, making his freckles stand out and his dim brown eyes contrasted with his bleached orange locks, giving him a washed out look, like he was a photo that had been left in the sun for far too long.

"Fred," Harry grinned, not even trying to hide his amusement, "It's good to see you."

"You know this man Harry?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Ya he works for an old friend of mine. That and he and I go way back. He's not here to kill you. I asked him to bring over my resume." Harry stated mirth clear in his voice.

"About my employer, he said he will be a little late to the next meeting. Something came up in France that he had to attend to." Fred said as Harry came over and relieved him of his burden.

"That's fine, I will contact him later to reschedule." Harry replied before handing the file to Mr. Yagami, "In this you will find my schooling degrees and cases I have solves. Please review it so that you may make an informed decision on whether or not I may join your task force." Mr. Yagami opened the file and scanned the list of degrees that Harry had, causing his eyebrows to shoot up to his hairline.

"Do you really have a degree in Psychology, Sociology, Forensics, Anthropology, Criminology, Criminal Justice, Information Systems, and Computer Programing?" Mr. Yagami questioned incredulously, "How old are you?"

"28." Harry lied casually with a shrug. In truth he was millions of years old and stuck in the body of a 17 year old. Thankfully when he put on some weight, got his eyes fixed, and bulked up his muscles he began to look older than what his body was stuck at.

"Well… I would say you are more than qualified. I would be okay with you joining." Mr. Yagami allowed.

"Great!" Harry said, clapping his hands together, "Fred, it was good to see you but I have work I need to begin. I would like to call a meeting on the direction this investigation is going in. Let's schedule if for tomorrow morning. For now we can rest before the hard stuff begins."

With that Harry swept from the room, leaving behind his new teammates. Fred simply smiled and shook his head before taking his leave. He had owed Harry big time for letting him see George after he had died – crushed by a wall, what a way to go - and at the time Death had been looking for a new messenger, so there he was. As he exited the building he made a mental list of all the people he had to see today. Quickly he rounded the corner and disappeared in a breath of mist, leaving nothing but the subtle feeling of cold dread in his wake.

* * *

Mogi and Matsuda found Harry in the computer room, looking over all the files they had on the case. The man had his eyes glued to a screen and his fingers were rubbing circles on his temples.

"Are you alright?" Matsuda questioned, causing Harry's bright green eyes to flick to him before moving back to the screen.

"Yes it's just those blasted bells."

"What bells?" Mogi inquired, straining his ears to catch whatever it was Harry was hearing.

"It's nothing." Harry mumbled before speaking up, "Forget it. So… what can you tell me about Light and Misa's imprisonments?"

* * *

Light couldn't tell if he was angry, confused, or some strange mixture of both as he went looking for L, eventually finding him on the roof in the pouring rain. While he was shouting to get his attention he could have sworn he saw a small golden streak zoom through the rain and into L's pocket.

He was then forced into the rain so he could speak with L, who had started rambling on about bells ringing. After the bells L then questioned whether or not Light had ever said a true thing in his entire life, causing his already strained temper to flair. The man was now kneeling before him, drying and massaging his feet. If that doesn't cause a whiplash of emotions then Light didn't want to know what does.

Light was ripped from his thoughts by the sound L's voice echoing off the empty hallways.

"It will be lonely won't it?" L asked as he glanced up from his work.

"Huh?" Light murmured.

"You and I will be parting ways soon." L informed cryptically, his eyes just barely visible through the screen his wet hair made. Light looked down at the man, confusion filling him. He was about to say something when the sound of a ringing phone stopped him.

L stood and fished his phone from his soaked pants and answered it.

"Yes… I understand. I am on my way."

L snapped the phone shut and turned to face the descending stairs.

"Come on. Let's go Light. It seems like it all worked out." L said softly before he took a step and began to leave. Confused, Light followed behind, ignoring the dripping coming from the water that splashed off the hair of his enemy.

* * *

Harry listened to Matsuda and Mogi exchange tales of being Misa's manager as he scanned several documents on the computer. This is how he would catch Kira. Of course he already knew who it was, but L only accused with evidence, and Harry really didn't want to fight…not after last time.

With a sigh Harry continued to set up the system that would compare the handwritings of document group 1, the first several pages of the Death Note, and document group 2, handwritten school papers with the name 'Light Yagami' scrawled across the top. With a small, typed command and a click of his mouse Harry primed the scan to start at a moments notice.

He glanced at the thick stack of papers he had put together which described what they had yet to do with the Death Note, most of which was standard procedure when a murder weapon was found. He rolled his chair over to the pile and began to organize it so that I would be easily understood when he presented it to the task force tomorrow. He paused as he was splitting up forensic and video data and looked down at his phone when it gave a small ping, indicating he had just received an urgent email.

Mogi and Matsuda glanced over at Harry as he read the message headed 'Todays Major Scheduled Deaths' in gothic black script, all Fred's doing no doubt. The name at the top of the list made Harry's heart stop and his face drain of blood.

He dropped his phone in panic as thunder clapped, and the room went from brightly lit to being washed in red emergency lights.

"What's happening?!" Matsuda yelled.

"Where is L?" Harry whispered as he stood. He rushed over to the door, stumbling along the way.

"L!" Harry shouted as he yanked the door open and sprinted from the room, leaving behind a phone shining the name 'L. Lawliet' in vibrant swirling red.

* * *

8 Years Ago

L's age: 18

"It was the girlfriend." L said. Harry scowled from his position just behind the detective, standing at his shoulder. The duo were working on a case that Harry has…manipulated to test his toy's abilities to see through the normal and go beyond. So far he was getting only disappointment.

'Come on L, I really don't like to be proved wrong.' Harry thought as L's eyes scanned over the evidence once more. Harry silently willed him to notice it. The one major flaw that never happens in the cases that he takes on.

"It's just…" L trailed off, bringing the pad of his thumb to his lips. Harry's eyes bore into the back of L's head. Almost as if the teen could feel his companion's gaze, L turned to face Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked, keeping his voice innocent and full of curiosity as the beginnings of victory flowed through is veins. L looked down, afraid that if he spoke his outlandish theory that Harry, literally his only friend, would laugh at him.

"I feel like there is…too much evidence. Does that make sense?" L asked softly. Harry grinned triumphantly, sending Death a message that he was now down 5,000 American dollars, to which the primordial responded with a posh 'You little shit.' Harry then cut the connection once more the brought his hand up to lift L's chin. As soon as beautiful dark brown met startling green Harry spoke.

"I was wondering if you would catch that. I was thinking the exact same thing and I am glad you had the courage to come out and say it. This is the exact reason YOU are my favorite." Harry whispered, bringing their faces close together. He stopped just short of L's lips, their breaths intermingling, causing heat to spread across their faces.

"You are perfect." Harry whispered before releasing L's chin and pulling back. L exhaled, willing the pink in his face to fade.

"Right," L just managed to stop himself from stuttering, "So I think we should look into…"

* * *

**Okay all done! tell me what you think. I decided on where I want to take the story, but please leave any suggestions that you may have or me! As usual, thanks for reading!**

_**The Band of Thieves**_


	6. Its our Anniversary

Favored by the Master of Death Chapter 6

5 Years Earlier

L's Age: 20

"Happy Anniversary!" Harry shouted as he banged open the door of L's room.

"What?" L asked groggily wondering when his personal heater had woken up. Harry had slept in L's room last night, which had become a norm, allowing his insomnia to take a break. It's almost as if Harry's very presence made the disease go away.

"What do you mean 'what'? 5 years ago today we met!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped on the bed and handed L a cupcake, joy rushing through him.

"Oh really?" L mused as he shoved the pastry into his mouth, finishing it in a few bites. Harry nodded as he slowly began to crawl over to L. He quickly straddled the now curious detective, an occurrence that was not unusual seeing as their relationship had close to zero physical boundaries. L stared up at Harry as the older man pushed the hair from his eyes. Harry gave a small smile as he began to lean in closer to L.

"You know," Harry began as he inched closer, "you really do have the most beautiful eyes in the world." L's heart was pounding in his chest as Harry continued to get closer. Right as their noses were about to touch Harry's tongue shot out and licked at the icing that was decorating the side of L's face.

"You are a strange man Harry Potter." L stated as his captor leaned back with a grin.

"As are you L. Lawliet, maybe we should date. What do you think?" Harry asked nonchalantly, trying to keep his voice even as his blood raced. L blinked up at him, as if trying to decipher what had just been said. Then slowly, as if he was scared to answer, L gave a small reply.

"Okay."

Harry grinned widely as he replied, "Fantastic."

* * *

Present Day

L's Age: 25

Harry slid into the main room, which was flooded red, just as L was falling from his chair.

"No!" Harry screamed as he launched himself forward and yanked Light off the dying man.

"Don't touch him you disgusting piece of swine." Harry snarled as he pulled L close to him and cradled his head.

"Harry!" Mr. Yagami exclaimed as the building began to shake from the force of the storm outside. Harry ignored the man in favor of trying to get L to stay awake.

"L. L. Look at me L. Hey, guess what today is. It's our anniversary. 10 years since we met and 5 years since we got together. Silly me, I can't believe I forgot. L keep looking at me. L. L!" Harry screamed as L closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his pale lips.

"No, no, no, this isn't supposed to happen." Harry whispered.

"You're right." A masculine voice echoed around the room, "It's not."

* * *

Death watched the procession in France with disinterest. Some human who thinks he is important is going to harm a child, causing them to move on to his realm. The child was small, and ultimately insignificant in the grand scheme of the world, but none the less Death's master had charged him with caring for this child's transportation and here he was.

Tires squealed and a small, child like scream was heard before the car zoomed off. Death strode over and placed a hand on the shoulder of the boy's soul, which had changed from his young self to him fully matured.

"James S.D., come with me." Death commanded as the boy turned man as two very alive people began to shout from across the road, screams of horror filling the streets.

"Are you here to take me to my father's savior?" the man child questioned, his dark eyes shinning behind his blonde locks.

"Who would that be?" Death asked, intrigued at the fearlessness of the boy at the face of well…him.

"His name is Harry James Potter and he died to save everyone. Dad says that when die I will get to meet him because I will get to go to Heaven just like him." James informed, "Dad used to know him so he gave me Mr. Harry's middle name so that he could be remembered."

"Really? And who pray tell is the human who claims to know my master?" Death urged. Is this why his master had charged him to ferry a small child?

"Well my mothers name is Mary Johnson but my dad's name is Dudley Dursley." James informed softly, looking back at the couple that were now sobbing and clutching at the crushed and bloody body, "Can I say goodbye?" Death looked at the boy, mentally groaning as he conceded, allowing the boy's soul to regress to its previous state and become vaguely visible. He watched on as the little boy waved goodbye to his stunned parents before turning to clasp Death's hand. Death looked down at the small soul and sighed, thinking about how soft he was becoming as he lead to small boy to the next life.

He had just settled the soul into the place the 'good little shits go', as his wonderfully inelegant master liked to call it, when he felt it. The worlds connected to Death shook as his master's power ripped through everything, filling the air with the feeling of pain, anger, and overwhelming sadness.

"Master." Death breathed in concern has Harry's voice echoed in his head saying 'this isn't supposed to happen.' Death quickly teleported to his master's side and took in the scene quickly before saying;

"You're right. It's not."

* * *

Everyone but Light, who had made a home on the ground where Harry had shoved him, had their guns out and pointed at Harry or, more specifically, the strange man behind him.

The newcomer was garbed in an all black suit, save for the white button up. His pale skin was pulled taunt over his face and his body and a distinctly skeletal look to it. His fancy black business coat and thin cane gave the man a sophisticated feeling.

"What do you want?" Mr. Yagami demanded, trying to stamp down the feeling of fear and apprehension that was crawling up everyone's back.

"Simply to fulfill my orders, not that it is any of your business." The man stated blandly, his voice taking over the room as fog began to roll out from behind him.

"What are your orders?" Aizawa snarled, never taking his eyes from the being.

"Wouldn't you like to know." the man bit back. No sooner had the man spoken thunder rumbled loudly outside and a bolt of lightning struck down right next to the still unnamed person, shaking the building and shattering the large computers behind the man.

"Oh alright, you insufferable brat. I am here to revive Master L. You see our young detective here was not to die unless the order was given." the man informed as the glass that rained down turned to dust and fog covered the floor, swirling out the door.

"Why?" Light snarled, feeling his rage increase, "What makes L so special?" The man moved so swiftly that no one had time to process the movement before the man was already in Light's face, his cane pushing the fallen man into the ground painfully.

"You need to watch your tongue you infectious bacterium." the man hissed as the air in the room began to charge with electricity as it had before, "I tolerate you and your kind only because my master seems fond of you simple specs of dust. As for why, I may never know. However, if you continue to be snarky to one much older, and much more powerful then you, then my control Might. Just. Slip."

"Excuse me sir, but please, we are all L's friends so we want to know. Please tell us why?" Matsuda begged, allowing his fear to be washed away with the wave of warmth that passed through him.

"Because, he has the favor of my master." the man remarked as he removed his cane from Light's chest and moved in the blink of an eye so that he was behind Harry once more. As the fog retreated L began to stir in Harry's arms.

"Who is your master?" Mogi questioned softly.

"My master is many things, but first and foremost he is my master." he replied vaguely as the fog disappeared completely.

"Who are you?" Aizawa asked, fearing what the answer would be.

"Oh me?" the man intoned as Rem appeared, her large body wrapped in chains and fear showing brightly in her eyes as the Death Note at her side was plucked from its holder, "I am Death." With that the two disappeared with only a whisper of clothing and a chill in the air to prove that what had just occurred was real.

The lights changed from an ominous red to a flooding white as Watari came into the room and staggered over to L and Harry, refusing to let anyone help him. He held onto one of L's hands as the young detective was pulled into a crushing hug by Harry, who was letting out shaky breaths. L buried his face into Harry's neck and held back a sob, knowing that if it was let loose then the man now clutching him would not let anyone except the people of Wammy's house out alive.

"I love you so much." Harry whispered so that only L could hear as he planted a small kiss on L's pulse point.

"I love you too." L whispered, his voice trembling lightly. Harry gave L's neck one more peck before he slowly pulled back and slid L's weight to Watari's waiting arms.

"Watari, tell Roger that I am sending someone to pick up M, N, and Matt. They will be arriving shortly and be here within the hour. Then take L up to bed and do not leave his side until I get there." Harry commanded as he swiftly stood and strode in the direction he had come from earlier.

"Where are you going?" Light yelled after him.

"To pull some resources," Harry growled, "I have a killer to catch."

* * *

**All right, there you go. Please tell me what you think. I know that some of you wanted Death to be more of a character so I added him into this one. Just throwing this out there as a thing for you all to decide; please tell me if you want a little scene between just L and Harry next chapter and if you...encourage(?) the idea of the rating going up for said scene. Gavie me your opinion in the reviews or PM me because i am a little hesitant on what that scene should be like. That's all, and as usual thank you for taking the time to read.**

_**The Band of Thieves**_


	7. After Math

Favored by the Master of Death Chapter 7

2 Years Earlier

L's Age: 23

L pressed himself to the wall in the dark hallway, nothing but the light spilling from a cracked door allowing him to see. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears as silky voices flowed from a room.

"What do you want?" A voice that was distinctly Harry snapped out, unaware of L's spying.

"You," a smooth voice replied, "your power. I want you on my side. The weasel has been on a rampage since you have left, trying to round us all up regardless of our willingness to join, and now that I have finally caught up with you I could use you. Unfortunately he has turned his attention to me and mine. My mother can't handle anymore and you are the only one strong enough to stop him on all fronts. He isn't strong magically, but he has all the political power he could possibly need. Granger is on his side, though she does seem to be reluctant to go after me, her brain power seems to have slipped since the school days.

However, as you may know she is the minister and she holds the most sway over the people. So, I want you as backup for when they decide to raid my manor, which will be any day now."

L shifted, confusion filling him at the strangers words. Powers? Magically strong? Manors and political wars? Just who was the man he loved and did L even know him? As thousands of thoughts flitted through his brain L felt unease crawl through his body.

"Come now Malfoy, surely you can handle two little pests by yourself." Harry commented, drawing L's attention.

"Really Potter, calling your best friends pests? I thought better of you. They are part of your golden trio are they not? I figured this would be your chance to save them, because believe me I ask for your help to protect them, not me." the man, Malfoy, hissed back.

"People change, especially people who have lived as long as me. Your kind no longer concerns me. I simply don't care." Harry informed, boredom lacing him tone.

"Oh, and what about your little pet that had kept you grounded for so long hm? Is he nothing to you?" Malfoy sneered, "Where is he anyway I simply must thank him for distracting you long enough for me to find you." L jumped when he heard a loud crash from the room. He quickly threw the door open and ran into the room.

Harry was standing over a man with silky blonde hair, pale skin, grey eyes that were narrowed in the man's anger. His breath was coming in pants and his tongue flicked from his mouth to wipe up the blood that was oozing from his split lip.

"Let's get one thing straight Malfoy, you do not threaten L in my presence. He is the most perfect being to ever grace this pathetic rock with its presence." Harry growled as Malfoy's eyes flicked about.

"So," Malfoy smirked as his eyes landed on L, "he knows your secret then oh great Master of Death?" Harry followed Malfoy's line of sight and paled when he spotted L frozen in place as his mind tried to work out its many questions.

"L-" Harry started, moving forward.

"Who are you?" L asked, cutting him off.

"What?" Harry replied, stopping in his tracks.

"Who are you?" L questioned once more, "It's obvious I don't know you like I thought I did. Was anything you ever said to me true?"

"L, please my love, let me explain." Harry pleaded desperately.

"No," L snapped, "at least not now. Deal with that man. Help him then when you come back, I will think about letting you explain." As he finished L turned on his heel and disappeared out the door, closing it behind him with a resolute click.

* * *

Present Day

L's Age: 25

Harry gripped the edges of the desk where he had dropped his phone. As the wood creaked he left out a shuddering breath, trying to collect himself.

He had died. L had died. His beautiful, smart, witty, and incredibly kind love had died and he hadn't been able to stop it. The power to reverse a death caused by a Death Note laid with Death and Death alone.

He slammed a fist down on the table, sparks of his magic flying out from the impact. As he raised his hand to swing it again he felt a breeze and a warm hand wrapped around his. Harry turned sharply, coming face to face with Death.

"Master." Death said quietly, a soft look on his face. As if the primordial's presence allowed it, tears began to spill down Harry's face, causing his green eyes to glisten. He stepped towards his old friend and buried his face in the thin chest before him. Death wrapped his arms around Harry as the man cried, heaving sobs into the his coat as warm skeletal hands rubbed circles across his back.

"He was gone Death. I FELT his spirit slip from his body, leaving me alone and lost." Harry sobbed, his voice throat raw and his nose filling.

"There, there Master. I have you. Young mister L is alive and well. You know well that as long as he has your heart he will not die, such is the law of the favor of Death. You will have him for all eternity." Death assured, resting his narrow chin on Harry's messy black head. The man continued to sob softly before slowly he quieted.

Death pulled away gently and ran his fingers along Harry's face, wiping the tears away. He ruffled Harry's soothingly then straightened his suit.

"There now," Death smiled, "It wouldn't do for Death and his Master to look like a set of ruffled humans now would it." He affectionately patted Harry's cheek, causing the man to grin.

"It always amazes me at how warm you are." Harry commented as he straightened his button down and dusted invisible lint from his dress pants.

"And every time I tell you the same thing," Death replied, "Death is not cold. Life is cold. Death is the warmth that is there to welcome you home with strong arms and forgiving smiles. Now, I do believe you have a human to go see to. I will contact your dragon and set him to work. I sent Fred to get the children as requested." Harry nodded and thanked him before leaving as Death disappeared with a small smile.

* * *

L lay in his bed and stared to the door, waiting for Harry to arrive. He suspected he would appear any second now. Slowly the door opened to reveal Harry with nothing out of place but the subtle ring of pink around his eyes and the sad, weighed down look that covered his face.

"I will leave you." Watari whispered from his corner as he stood and slipped from the room. Harry continued to stand by the bed, gaze downcast.

"Harry?" L called questioningly, causing the man to move forward, kicking off his shoes. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he crawled onto the bed and straddled L. There was a small pause before Harry lowered his head and brushed his lips against L's.

"You're alive." Harry whispered before connecting their mouths once more. Harry plowed forward, deepening the kiss gently as he slipped his tongue into L's mouth. L let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, bringing the man closer.

They parted as Harry's hands began ghosting up L's sides. The detective let out ragged breaths as Harry began to trail kisses down his face, along his jaw, then his neck.

L raised his hips, pushing himself firmly against Harry, who was sliding his hands under L's shirt, teasing their way up before coming to a stop at his pounding heart. Harry pulled back, his breath coming in harsh pants.

"I'm so sorry." Harry croaked as his palms pushed down so that they were flat on L's chest.

"It's not your fault." L whispered back, moving so that he was gripping Harry's shoulders.

"I should have been able to stop him though. I should have known about Rem. I should have-" Harry rambled before L shut him up by twisting their bodies so that he was now looming above his lover, positioned between his legs.

"Look at me. I am alive. I am well. I do not blame you." L stated firmly before planting a kiss on Harry, "I love you, now and always. Now, hold me so I can sleep because I am exhausted." Harry grinned as L crawled over him and laid next to him, tucking his back into Harry's side. With a chuckle Harry rolled over, flinging and arm around L's waist and pulling the man flush to him, leaving no space between them.

As L drifted off he felt Harry press a kiss to his head and heard the man whisper two word that followed him into the land of dreams;

"Thank you."

* * *

L woke to Harry's chest. Sometime during their nap L had moved from laying at Harry's side to laying on the crook of his shoulder, Harry having rolled to sleep on his back.

L stretched slowly before turning back to snuggle up to Harry's warm side, causing the man to stir. L looked up as bright green eyes glanced drowsily down at him.

"You okay?" Harry questioned, his voice scratchy with sleep. L nodded, his hair tickling the underside of Harry's chin, causing the man to smile and let out a large puff of air as he stretched. Then, without warning, he surged down and captured L's lips in a searing kiss. Slowly, he pulled away and smile.

"We should shower." Harry mumbled as he backed away, "I bet that the boys are here now and I need to get the presentation printed out for your silly mortal underlings. We have evidence to gather."

"But I thought you already know who it is."

"Of course I do. The only thing now is to get evidence against them. You skipped over several things by the way my love. You were too busy trying to get your man to confess that you never really looked for incriminating data." Harry whispered, looking down at L from where he lay.

"Yes well, you might say I was hoping he was smart enough to replace you." L confessed softly.

"Baby," Harry smirked, "I'm irreplaceable. Come on, lets shower." L groaned as Harry slipped out from under him and began to strip, leaving a trail of cloths to the bathroom. With a chuckle L followed him, adding his own cloths to the pile.

* * *

Light glared at the papers in front of him. He was charged with monitoring the fixed screens while everyone napped off earlier excitement. Two hours into his shift five people had showed up, three strange looking teens and two adults. The blonde adult had snapped at him, asking where Harry was. When Light had informed the man the he was sleeping he simply huffed and stormed upstairs, saying something about 'finding Potter and skinning the idiot alive, consequences be damned.'

Now the three teens and the red head that looked distinctly like a less washed out version of Fred were all sitting on the large couch that sat near the stairs. Light was taking notes, recording every incident that had anything to do with Death or the being's master. He was just recording the events from earlier when he heard yelling coming from the monitors.

"Potter what the hell!" the blonde man was shouting as he covered his eyes and stumbled backwards. Light quickly found the duo on one of the many screens and watched the happenings, ignoring the shuffling of his companions as they came over the watch what was going on.

"Come now Malfoy, its not as if you have never seen me naked before." Harry grinned as he walked around his room, stark naked and in search of clothes.

"I haven't! We weren't in the same house you blithering idiot." Malfoy snapped, taking his hand from his face and keeping his haze firmly on Harry's face.

"Oh ya. I've gotten so forgetful in my old age. Maybe I should keep a diary. What do you think love?" Harry called as he pulled on a pair of slick dress pants, forgoing any form of underwear. L's head poked out from the bathroom door, hair still dripping water from his shower as a frown decorated his face.

"A diary would be written evidence of anything you do. However, it is the hardest thing to get ahold of. That is beside to point, I do believe you promised to grab me clothes." L stated.

"Right, well L being here explains your state of undress when I arrived. Hello L, long time no see, though that is to be expected after what happened last time." Malfoy intoned.

"Hello Draco, its nice to see you again. I assume Harry called you here but if you wouldn't mind waiting in the lobby with Light I would appreciate it. I will make sure we are down within 10 minutes." L promised. Draco inclined his head and left the room as Harry began pulling clothes out of L's drawer to bring to him.

"Great idea." Draco said stiffly as he spun and left the room in a hurried fashion. As Draco made his way downstairs his four companions scattered, leaving only Light at the screens. When the Malfoy heir arrived he simply glared at Light and casually slapped the back of the ginger's head. Said man simply smiled a cheshire grin.

"How was the view up there Malfoy?" he prodded, humor lacing his tone.

"Shut up Weasley."

* * *

Light looked away from the strange people he was currently keeping company in favor of returning to the screens. As he turned a thick, parchment like envelope caught his attention. On it his name was written in kanji.

Slowly, his hand shaking, Light reached out to open the letter that had not been there mere seconds ago. He broke open the blood red seal and pulled out a sheet of the same thick parchment. On it was bleeding kanji spelling out a letter meant for him.

Light (Kira),

I am pleased to inform you that you are now on the watch list. The master of my master is officially declaring you unfavorable. This declaration was made was made due to the following actions;

1-Killing people not on the 'To Die' list, resulting in an influx of paperwork.

2-Manipulation of a classification D reaper.

3-The attempted murder of someone under the favor of the Master.

4-Unfavorable personality qualities (your need for world domination and overall dickness)

Please be aware that any further action against L or anything done to anger the Master will result in your immediate and irreversible death. Also note that, as of this moment, my master, nor any subservient beings, are no longer liable for your life or soul. Please proceed with caution.

Wishing you a grim day,

Gred (1/2 of Death's Messenger.)

Light dropped the parchment as he though 'Shit.'

* * *

Alright please dont kill me. I have had a lot of stuff going on in my life and i am just now getting to sit down and write for a bit. Thank you all so much for you patience, and please hold onto it. My aunt was just told she had cancer and my uncle is in the hospital. On top of that my foot is injured and my family is going through some rough times. Please keep up your support and tell me how you think this chapter went. Thank you all so much.

_The Band of Thieves_


	8. Meeting

Favored by the Master of Death Chapter 8

Light tried to pay attention to what Harry was saying, but he just couldn't. Something was there. In the room. Right behind him, and it was angry. Light had a feeling this things anger didn't bode well for him.

* * *

Harry held back a laugh at the look on Death's face. The primordial stood behind Light with a mix between a scowl and a glare that twisted his face into something Harry had never seen before.

The meeting for how the investigation would progress was about to start and Death had appeared mere seconds ago to relay to Harry the amount of paper work that was left and to inform him what was being done with Rem. Harry was pretty sure that the sentimental old being was just checking up on him.

As Draco swept into the room Death disappeared and the meeting officially began, causing Harry to stop his small conversation with Light and Mr. Yagami. Draco settled between L and the red head as Harry stood from his seat at the head of the long conference table. He strode to a stack of packets that were on a small side table that had been pressed into the corner of the room and hefted them into his arms.

"Gentlemen," Harry began as he made his way around the room, dropping a booklet in front of each person, "it seems that the presence of a magical being has made all of you lose your heads. Upon the discovery of the Death Note, several steps should have been taken in order to track its previous user, or users. In the packet I am handing out to you now, there is a list of the things we will be doing, some of which I have already started myself. We will run tests, analyze bonds, watch video feed. We will comb through everything we have and follow the notebook back to its master. Any questions before I give a more detailed explanation of our next steps?" Mr. Yagami shifted and spoke as Harry planted himself firmly at the head of the table, where he had begun.

"Yes, how is it you know about the Death Note?" he questioned, making the rest of the team blink in realization that, a supposedly uniformed man, knew everything they knew about this case.

"The answer is simple. I followed the clues laid before me in the meager evidence you had gathered. I personally have a suspect, but I decline further comment on that matter until more of the results come back. Anything else?"

"Yes, um," Matsuda trailed softly as he gestured to the strangers in the room, "who are they?"

"Right," Harry began, "the blonde next to L is Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family. To his right is George Weasley, one of a set. He runs a joke shop back in his native country. Opposite me is M, one of L's apprentices, his counterpart being N, the lovely lad with the white hair. Matt is the one with the bright red hair. These fine lads are here to help us with the investigation."

"A pleasure." Draco drawled as he inspected his nails in a relaxed position. Harry clapped his hand to bring the attention back to him.

"Alright gentlemen, let's go through what exactly we will be doing for the remainder of this investigation. On the first page of your packets you will find what exactly we will be examining different pieces for. Please review the list so that we may move on." There was a rustle of paper as everyone opened their small booklets and began to look at all the evidence they would begin to gather.

"Finger prints, video analysis, handwriting analysis, bonds between objects, yada yada muggle mumbo jumbo. The only thing on here that I see that looks even remotely up my alley is historical documentation. I'm assuming you want Weasley and I to search the vaults for anything useful." Draco spoke as he casually leaned forward in his chair, fingers twining together to form a perch for his gently rounded chin. Harry acknowledged him with a simple raised eyebrow as a confused look crossed everyone's face. "We will get right on that. No need to stay for the unimportant part and waste time. Come along Weasley, we have some family heirlooms to raid." Draco commanded George as he stood and swept from the room, the ginger simply rolled his eyes at the blonde's theatrics and followed his companion at a more demure pace. Harry smiled and looked straight at Light as he continued to address the group as if nothing had happened.

"Well then," he grinned, finally settling into his seat, "let's move on."

* * *

2 years earlier

L's age: 23

Harry swept through the Ministry, causing the crowd to split before him in shock. His strong frame commanded respect as he allowed his power to roam free for the first time in years.

Flanking him on either side was Draco, his pale features no showing any sign that the man he was currently following had struck him not ten minutes ago. His body radiated confidence, even as he strode through the hall next to a man who had only been seem once before in this millennium; Death.

"Really master, is this necessary? Master L holds my protection and this swine," Death shot a glare at a smirking Draco, "can do no harm to any of us. This world no longer holds any impact on your life.

"L told me to help Draco." was Harry's only response as he passed cowering guards and stormed up to the minister's office. The door slammed open as Harry approached it, causing the person within the room to jump to their feet.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she stood. Said man stopped just short of the huge desk that filled the space in the room. Hermione's stance tensed at the feel of Harry's magic brushing up against hers.

"Hermione, a pleasure to see you again after so long. What's it been, several millennium?" Harry grinned evilly, "I would love to chat, but I am afraid my time is limited and I simply can't waste my time with idle talk. I have come to make a… request."

"Harry, what? Where have you been? Why are you here with Draco? What-" Death waved a hand and Hermione let about a strangled sound before her voice box stopped working.

"Thank you old friend." Harry drawled, his posture still stiff, "Now, as I was saying, I have a request. Stop your crusade on the Malfoy family. This is your only warning. Normally I wouldn't get involved, but someone important told me to intervene. If you don't stop, well let's just say Death will pay everyone you love a visit." The room darkened as Death allowed a grin to stretch tight over his face. Hermione backed away, fear showing in her features.

"I believe the message had been made clear master." Death informed.

"Quite," Harry intoned, "then my job is done here. Have a good day." Harry winked from existence, Death and Draco following in suit.

* * *

Okay, finally an update after ages. Thank the lord for the inability to sleep. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Tell me what you think!

_The Band of Thieves_


	9. Peverell

Favored by the Master of Death Chapter 9

Harry's pen scratched across the notepad that was perched in his lap as he documented anything strange about Light's behavior during the time he was imprisoned. He was hunched over and listening to every inhale an exhale through a pair of huge headphones while the rest of the room's occupants worked with similar vigor.

M and Matt were examining the strokes on the paper of the death note, distinguishing the different pens and pencils used throughout the notebook's reign of terror and determining which words were written first. L was separating the killers by determining when a change in handwriting occurred. Matsuda was in the process of running collected fingerprints through the system, and analyzing the results that came up so that they were properly matched. Lastly, Mr. Yagami and the rest of the team were going over the video of Light in the streets with Matsuda, and the few recordings they managed to obtain that captured the FBI agent's final moments.

All was silent until a loud crack sounded from outside the room, startling everyone from their rigid positions; with the exception of Harry. Then there was shouting.

"Luna, what did I say? You can't be here!" Draco's usually calm voice penetrated the roaring silence. As the sound of footsteps drew closer, everyone in the room stood, hands drifting closer to the weapons on their belts.

The doors to the room bust open, revealing a dreamy eyed blonde, who wore an odd assortment of clothing; a flustered Draco and grinning George following close behind.

"I am supposed to be here Draco, though I am not permitted to be here. I am sure Harry will allow me to stay though." the woman – presumably Luna – grinned as she ignored the tense police officers and made her way over to Harry, who was ignorant of the situation at hand. She swiftly moved into the man's personal space, settling herself into his lap, successfully snatching his attention away from the screen.

"Luna, my dear," Harry blinked as he lowered the headphones, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be helpful." She replied airily, causing Harry to grin and run his fingers through her hair.

"I see." he laughed gently.

"We don't. Care to explain?" Mogi snapped, his usually gentle face twisted into a scowl. Harry ignored the man, his eyes flitting around tense persons to land on L, who had returned to his seat.

"My apologies. Everyone, this is Luna. She works closely with Fred's boss; however she is a very close friend of mine as well. She has a fantastic habit of… seeing things before I do." Harry explained as Draco gracefully lowered himself into the closest seat. It was not a slouch, for Malfoys do not slouch.

"I see," Matsuda exclaimed, "so it's great that she is here then, if she can catch things before even you can!"

"True, now if anyone cares, Malfoy and I have found something." George interjected, waving a scroll around in the air as he strode further into the room.

"What is it?" Aizawa inquired, a skeptical look on his face as he retook his seat, turning to face the ginger.

"A study of the Death Note." George grinned, leaning his weight against the table that held Harry's monitors.

"Which vault was it in?" Harry asked as he stood, gently removing Luna from his lap so that he could take a closer look.

"The Riddle vault." Draco replied in a strained voice, as if the name held some significance.

"Ah yes, well it makes sense that he would have managed to get his hands on something like this." Harry murmured, almost to himself.

"Perhaps we should take our party to the lounge and have George read the scroll aloud to us." L suggested. With nods of assent the group began to file out of the room, Luna in the lead.

As they walked along, Matsuda began whispering to Mogi about how odd Luna was and Mr. Yagami softly ordered Aizawa to start a scan for Harry Potter in the international database.

* * *

"Here I record my findings of the mysterious journal that I stumbled up quite by accident." George began, speaking softly, "I confess that I don't know if the creature who once owned this object intended for me to have it or not, for there are a set of instructions for its use written in plain English here on the inside pages. You see, it was found stashed away in a cloak of invisibility given to me by the entity Death. However, that is a story for another time; onto what I have discovered."

"The first this I have learned is that only materials that touch the book with the intention to write stay in their place. Allow me to explain. Should blood or water come into contact with the object few pages, and not spell out a name or anything of the like, they will simply slide off. It's as if the journal only accepts materials when there is the intent to write behind them. While conducting this part of my experiments, I learned something else."

"I wrote false rules within the book, along with false names. Should my blood come into contact with these falsities, they would disappear. I know not if this is true with all blood because this is not something I wish to drag my wife and friends into, should it come with maladies. I should note that when I did receive this note, there were names already present. When my blood touched them they remained. My conclusion is this; should anything false- be it name or statement- it will be removed when in contact blood of a human. When I tested this theory with animal blood, it did not produce the same results."

"This is all I have managed to uncover about this small, unknown, gift from death. The rules on the inside are extensive and cover most questions that most would ask. Perhaps with more research I will-"

George stopped.

"Will what?" Matsuda leaned forward, eager to hear more from the scroll.

"I don't know, that's it. It just cuts off there." George frowned.

"Well that was completely useless." Aizawa huffed from next to Mr. Yagami.

"Not quite Mr. Aizawa," L spoke, his fingers tented beneath his chin as he sat in his customary crouched position next to Harry on a small, double seater couch, "we do now have an advantage that Kira was unaware of. We can now reset the Death Note. Weed out any falsehoods that our friend may have placed there to throw us off his trail. We now have the upper hand."

"Indeed we do my dear." Harry hummed as he looked into Light's burning eyes.

* * *

Everyone retired for the night soon after the scroll had been read. L was curled up next to Harry, close to sleep, when the older man's voice jerked him back from the abyss.

"I'm related to him, Ignotus. That's why his blood could remove false information from the Death Note. Anyone I am directly related to, even if it is centuries apart, has the power over death. It's a small perk for them I suppose."

"So what you are saying is that we will have to use your blood to reset this Death Note as well." L observed more than asked. Harry gave a small grunt of confirmation before a small lull forced silence to ring in their ears.

"Do you remember the night when you told me who you really are?" L broke the short quit. Harry tensed, causing L to roll and rest on his chest, their eye clashing.

"Of course," Harry's eyes flitted away, "how could I forget?"

"I'm sorry Harry. For everything I said. I truly am." L whispered. Harry's wide eyes shot to meet L's once more. After a moment, a soft smile crossed his face.

"I've already told you that I forgive you my love," Harry smiled, relaxing, "though I do appreciate the apology." He placed a gentle kiss on L's lips before dropping his head onto the pillow below him.

"Now go to sleep darling."

* * *

2 Years Earlier

L's age: 23

Harry appeared in his and L's room with a crack, only to be greeted with the sight of cold, dark eyes that burned with distrust.

"What are you?" L demanded immediately.

"Excuse me?" Harry nearly stuttered, a hurt look crossing his usually calm face.

"It's obvious that you were once a wizard, I managed to discover that much in the time that you were gone. Harry James Potter: The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, Defeater of Voldemort, Orphan son of James and Lily Potter. The list goes on. However, you were last seen during the Battle of Hogwarts, where you disappeared without a trace with an entity who had claimed to be Death. Presumed dead after missing for 2 years. So I will ask you again; what are you?" L spoke, making sure to keep the bed between him and the man he thought he knew.

Harry took a deep breath, body tense, then explained everything to the best of him memory. Fear coursed through him as he did so. When he finished, L looked at him with angry eyes.

"The case with the blood on the collar; the one that you contacted me after. That was you, wasn't it?" L guessed, his mind easily keeping up with everything he was being told.

"Yes." Harry confessed, feeling no remorse, "Indirectly, but yes."

"You set someone up to die so you could test me." L concluded as he began to pace across the room, keeping an eye on Harry.

"Yes."

"You're psychotic." L stated, anger seeping into his voice as his movements became erratic.

"What?" Harry breathed; beginning to back away from L's disgusted look after the man stopped pacing.

"You're completely mad, and I am disgusting for allowing you to even come near me." L whispered as he looked down at his hands. Harry moved forward, hand outstretched.

"No L, my love-" Harry moved to step around the bed to comfort L's shaking form.

"Stay away from me!" L demanded; tears pooling in his eyes as he stumbled away from Harry, "You're manipulative and a liar!"

"L-"

"No! You had someone killed, just so you could _test_ me. You are a murderer. How many more times have you done that just so you could make sure that I was still worthy of you? You are a monster, and I allowed you to…to touch me. To love me. This whole time I trusted you, but I can see now that that was a mistake." L spit out, gathering himself so that he was standing tall, willing away the water in his eyes, "I think you should leave."

"L, dearest love of my life. Please don't do this, please." Harry begged as he once again tried to move closer to L, his magic responding to his anguish. Small objects in the room began to shake as L continued to back away from Harry.

"You're a murder. A Liar. A psychopath. I never want to see you again. Leave my home and don't come back." L commanded, gathering himself to his full height.

All at once, everything stopped. Harry began to back away, his green eyes bright with pain.

"As you wish my love." he whispered before shadows gathered around him and he disappeared without a sound.

L backed up, only stopping when his head thudded against the wall behind him. He slowly slid down the wall, his knees folding into his chest. For the first time in years L sobbed, his head buried in his arms as his cries filled the silence of the empty room. He was alone again.

* * *

_ So officially I am alive. I don't even have an excuse for you guys. I really appreciate the continued support from everyone, despite my continued absence. I don't want to promise you that the next chapter is coming out soon, but I am going to have a lot of time on my hands since i am officially on vacation, I am hoping to potentially get it out sometime by the end of the week. It should be the last chapter. Please continue to send your support, you have no idea how much it genuinely does help me. Thank you._

_The Band of Thieves._


End file.
